Herbata
by Andzia267
Summary: Co by się stało gdyby L i Raito się upili i zagrali w przyjazną grę prawda i wyzwanie?


**Nie wiem czy jest logicznie możliwe xD**

* * *

Kropla czerwonego wina unikając losu wypłynęła z kieliszka, zahaczyła o czerwone usta i popłynęła dalej po brodzie.

Blondynka z długimi, uplecionymi częściowo w dwa, sterczące po obu stronach głowy kucyczki, ignorowała etykietę i widoczną bieliznę, siedząc rozkraczona w czarnej sukience.

Piła kieliszek po kieliszku wina, topiąc smutki.

Pomiędzy miłością jej życia, a tym okropnym, strasznym, Ryuzakim jest więcej iskry, chemii, napięcia, jakkolwiekby to nazwać, niż pomiędzy nią samą, a Raito.

Oglądała wiele za dużo romansów, żeby nie rozumieć. Ona wiedziała, Soichiro wiedział, cała grupa śledcza oprócz Matsudy wiedziała, ale ale oni sami nie wiedzieli.

Wzięła ostatni łyk tym samym opróżniając butelkę. Potrząsnęła nią robiąc grymas.

Ignorując obecność Watari'ego, który parzył herbatę, rzuciła butelką do kosza.

-Nie powinna panienka tyle pić.

Uśmiechnął się serdecznie, jak kochający ojciec, którego sama już nie miała.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale nie wzięła sobie rady do serca.

Od jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi uratował ją piekarnik, który sygnalizował upieczenie się czekoladowych babeczek.

Mężczyzna podszedł wyłączyć piekarnik, na drugim końcu pokoju, a Misa wstała i manewrując pomiędzy wózkiem z herbatą, a stołem, stanęła na palcach, umożliwiając sobie dosięgnięcie do zawieszonej na ścianie szafki.

Wyjęła z niej butelkę czerwonego wina, otwierając upiła trochę.

Nieznacznie się chwiejąc odłożyła ją na wózek, obok kubka z herbatą.

Znów się wypięła, ale kolejna butelka była głęboko we wnętrzu szafki.

Robiąc dziwny, chwiejny taniec, dosięgnęła wina, ale w międzyczasie trafiła biodrami w pierwszą butelkę.

Kiedy to zauważyła, odurzona lekko alkoholem, połowa zawartości została już spożytkowana w herbacie L.

Szybko podniosła butelkę, ale zanim zdążyła wymienić herbatę, Watari wrócił z babeczkami i kładąc je na wózku odjechał.

Misa wróciła do picia.

Przekonana, że słodził wiele za dużo, żeby poczuć różnicę.

* * *

-Jestem pewny, że Kira to ty.

-Ryuzaki, przyjaźń powinna opierać się na zaufaniu.

Na jego twarzy był już drwiący uśmieszek.

-Raito-kun, uważam, że jeszcze niedawno na takie stwierdzenie, walnąłbyś mnie w twarz. Czy mogę wiedzieć, co konkretnie zmieniło twoje zachowanie. Wierzę, że to ma związek z tym co z powrotem zwężyło ci oczy.

Ugryzł się w kciuk lewej ręki, chwytając przyniesioną przez Watari'ego herbatę w prawą.

-Dorosłem emocjonalnie i zrozumiałem, że barbarzyńskie zachowanie, nie jest odpowiednie dla takich geniuszy jak my.

-Nie przesadzaj ze skromnością, Yagami-kun.

Kącik jego ust uciekł od drugiego, w uśmieszku, którego sam widok, denerwował Raito i napawał nienawiścią z całego serca.

-Do skromnych nie należy też człowiek, który chwali się z bycia trzema najlepszymi detektywami, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby.

L zakręcił kubkiem tworząc mały wirek, który momentalnie zniknął.

Wziął trzy kostki cukru i na początek wrzucił.

Spróbował i skrzywił się lekko.

-Ta herbata jest jakaś dziwna.

Wrzucił kolejne trzy kostki.

-Każda herbata z trzema kostkami cukru będzie dziwna.-odpowiedział coraz bardziej zirytowany Raito.

-Nie, nie o to chodzi.

Wziął kolejny łyk.

Cukier zjadł trochę ten dziwny smak, ale ona nadal była jakaś dziwna.

Zaczął mlaskać jeszcze intensywniej niż zwykle, co doprowadzało powolutku Raito do ciężkiego przypadku nerwicy.

-Pokaż to!

Nie czekając na odpowiedź agresywnie wyrwał kubek i upił.

Sam mlasnął parę razy i ponownie wziął łyk.

Nigdy czegoś takiego nie pił, ale było dziwnie dobre.

Chwilę później L wyrwał swój kubek z powrotem.

-To moja herbata!

* * *

-Prawda, czy wyzwanie, L?

-Prawda.

-Czy masz dzieci L, o ile to twoje prawdziwe imię?

-Hmm, to moje prawdziwe imię, ale nie nazwisko, dzieci? Mam cały sierociniec!

Raito zrobiłby sobie notatkę w umyśle, gdyby ten nie postanowił wyemigrować po skosztowaniu pierwszy raz w życiu alkoholu. Jako idealny synek A++, Raito nigdy nie dopuścił się trucia swojego genialnego umysłu używkami.

-Które dziecko jest twoje ulubione?

L dopomniałby się o swoją kolej, gdyby alkohol nie uśpił jego genialnego umysłu. L był za inteligenty, żeby nie rozumieć, że używki obniżają zdolności umysłowe. Więc nigdy ich nie spróbował, aż do teraz.

-A ja wiem? Jeden nazywa się Melon, drugi Mata, a trzeci Far. Melon jest za głośny i za bardzo się rzuca, Far za bardzo chce być jak ja, a Mata jest rudy i robi mi konkurencję w byciu sexy. Reszta to jakieś tam bachory. A i jeszcze B, ale do niego się nie przyznaję.

Prawda czy wyzwanie?

-Wyzwanie.

-Przyznaj się o byciu Kirą.

-Powiedziałem prawda, oszukujesz Ryuzaki!

-Ah, moja wina. Yagami-kun, dlaczego kupujesz codziennie parę kilo jabłek i czy nie masz po nich sraczki?

-Mój shinigami lubi jabłka.

-Oh, to wszystko wyjaśnia.

-Jesteś Kirą?

-A jak! Prawda, Ryuk?

Ale Ryuk tylko się śmiał, jakby wiedział, że gdy ludzie którzy się upiją są tacy intrygujący i zabawni, doprowadziłby do tego wcześniej.

-Raito-kun, może zagramy w coś innego?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wziął ze stołu kartkę papieru i nabazgrał coś.

Przykleił ją na czoło Raito, który opóźniony przez alkohol nie zdążył zrobić uniku.

-Co ty robisz Ryuzaki?!

-Zgadnij kim jesteś, a ja zgadnę kim ja jestem, jak przykleisz mi kartkę z jakimś imieniem.

Raito sam wziął kartkę i długopis, z przyzwyczajenia machnął całą długością ręki w bok i zaczął majestatycznie pisać. Gdy już skończył przykleił kartkę na czoło mężczyzny.

-Czy jestem mężczyzną?-zapytał L.

-Tak.

-Czy jestem przystojny?

-Nie ziemsko.

-Hmm, czy jestem dobrze zbudowany?

-Niczym greckie pomniki.

-Mam ciemne oczy?

-Tak, to najpiękniejsze oczy jakie w życiu widziałem.

-Czy jestem mądry?

-Jesteś najmądrzejszy.

-Czy jestem L?

-Nie! L nie równa się z ideałem o jakim mówię!

-Czy jestem Ryuzakim?

-Jesteś Kirą!

-A! Jestem Yagami Raito! Ale on wcale nie pasuje do opisu!

-Tak? Jaki punkt się nie zgadza?

-Chociażby budowa.

Raito zrobił poważną minę, która jednak dziwnie wyglądała z rumieńcem od upicia się.

Zdjął bluzkę i pokazał się od różnych stron jakby chciał mu coś udowodnić.

* * *

Promienie porannego słońca zaatakowały powieki Raito, który powiercił się chcąc ponownie zasnąć, lecz zamiast miękkiego materaca, czuł pod sobą coś twardego. Chcąc znaleść wygodną pozycję wiercił się jeszcze bardziej, aż twardy materac nie stęknął w bólu.

Ciało Raito zostało przeszyte jak strzała, jego powieki otworzyły się gwałtownie, a on sam krzycząc wypadł z kanapy, na której spał.

Swoim krzykiem obudził L, który nadal miał zmarszczone mięśnie brwiowe, tam gdzie powinny znajdować się brwi.

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na bladego, nagiego Raito na podłodze pod nim.

-Nie musisz krzyczeć Yagami-kun, ja też czasem śpię. Mogę zapytać, dlaczego jesteś nagi?

Raito zamknął oczy chcąc się obudzić, ale sen się nie przerywał. Szukał w swoim umyśle brakujących wspomnień, ale zwyczajnie ich tam nie było.

L zauważył, że też jest nagi i zgryzł swojego kciuka mocniej niż zwykle.

-Yagami-kun, z mojej dedukcji wynika, że coś wczoraj skłoniło nas do...

-Zamknij się L!

-Wygląda na to, że oboje nie pamiętamy jak. Ciekawe. Możliwe, że ktoś tu nas szipuje, widziałem ten termin w internecie. Czy możesz podać mi ciasto?

Powiedział jak zwykle spokojnie.

Raito wstał. Chciałby złapać L za kołnierz i bardzo mocno mu przywalić, ale kołnierza nie było, a gdyby ktoś zobaczyłby ich bijących się nago, mógłby dojść do niewłaściwych wniosków.

-Raito-kun, też słyszysz dzwony? To pewnie na nasz ślub, sziper, kim kolwiek on jest, jest zawsze krok przed nami.

Próbował trzymać złość na wodzy, ale to było coraz trudniejsze.

-To na twój pogrzeb!

-Czyli przyznajesz się do bycia Kirą? Dobrze. Teraz możemy zacząć sprawę, dotyczącą znalezienia naszego szipera. The game is on.

* * *

 _8 godzin wcześniej_

-Raito-kun, uważam, że moje ciało i tak jest lepsze.

-Udowodnij!

L zdjął bluzkę, ale Raito nie przystał.

Rozbierali się do nagości, coraz bardziej i bardziej, twierdząc, że ta część ich ciała wygląda najlepiej.

Gdy zabrakło ubrań kucili się, aż nie poczuli znużenia i nie poszli spać.

* * *

 **Melon, to oczywiście Mello, Far to Near, a Mata to Matt, wiem, nie śmieszne xD**

 **The game is on, to oczywiście nawiązanie do Sherlocka.**

 **Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy 24, a 25 odcinkiem, za co jak najmocniej przepraszam, wiem, że z tego okresu nie można se żartować ;-;**


End file.
